Battousai, a legendary assassin let loose
by KenshinLuver263
Summary: The legendary Battousai is now set loose in future down town New York. The assassin runs rampant though the city with the demons that have become a part of our world…


"Battousai the Manslayer: A deadly assassin let loose in Manhattan."  
  
The legendary Battousai is now set loose in future down town New York. The assassin runs rampant though the city with the demons that have become a part of the our world…   
  
A must read! Please review! Rated PG13 for violence.  
  
He narrowed his eyes in the dark, searching for sign of life on the empty street. The night was windy and a light mist rolled through the air from the previous evening's rain. A street lamp flickered not far from where he stood, struggling to hold out against the enclosing darkness. The man's lithe form blended almost seamlessly with the shadows as he waited for something, or someone. No movement could be seen from where he kept vigil, in fact, the long, black coat he wore seemed to be made of the stuff of night.   
  
Several minutes later, footsteps echoed across the street and his sharp hearing picked out the voices of three males. His eyes narrowed into catlike slits and a hint of yellow flashed in their hazel depths as he gripped something under his coat.   
  
Three figures appeared through the fog. Two were rather large and hulking, obviously bodyguards, but the third was tall and thin with sharp, pointed features that likened him to a rat. The man stepped forward as the group reached the street lamp. The first to spot him was the shorter of the two bodyguards, he squinted at him and pointed her out the others. Now that he had their full attention, he walked towards the flickering ring of light, stopping before he entered it.   
  
"You are Mr. Takamori, are you not?" His voice rang out smooth and cold. "Tonight, you will meet your death."   
  
The men exchanged glances and the shorter one spoke up, "Just who the hell are you? I suggest you leave before you get into trouble."   
  
The man gave a twisted smirk and replied, "Other than being your death, you may know me as Battousai. Or does Hitokiri the Manslayer ring a bell?" His hand still gripped whatever it was in his coat and there was a metallic chink as he flipped his coat back and thumbed out the blade.   
  
Instantly, the men paled and the body guards drew their revolvers. This time, it was the taller one who took the initiative and aimed, it was the last mistake he ever made as a sword embedded itself in his skull. Battousai pulled his sword free and whirled just in time to dodge bullets from the other guard. He rushed forward and slashed horizontally, separating his head from his shoulders. There was a sickening thud as the body fell and the assassin turned to face his target, the one with the rat like face.   
  
"I wonder," he said, "were they the best money could buy? They didn't do you too much good now, did they? Farewell."   
  
The man cowered and whimpered, "Do you want money? I can give you anything, as much as you want! Please, spare me!"   
  
Battousai's expression was disgusted as he thrust his blade through his throat, ending his pathetic pleading. "He could have at least died with dignity, but then what dignity does a rat possess?"   
  
He flicked his katana, cleaning it of the blood and turned to walk from the street just as it began to rain.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
A phone rang in the apartment. Its tone shrill and insistent, the message it carried could not be overlooked. By the fourth ring, noises could be heard coming from a room down a small hallway and to the left. On the fifth ring, the door was flung open, steam billowing from the bathroom as Battousai threw on his kimono and gi and ran down the hall, turned the corner, leapt the couch, and picked up the portable phone by its sixth ring.  
  
"Yeah?" He said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Battousai" a masculine voice greeted him on the other line, "has the job been completed?"  
  
"It has," he replied curtly.  
  
"Very good. When will you take your pay?"  
  
"I'll stop by tomorrow morning around nine to pick it up," he said smoothly.  
  
The man spoke again, "Come up to my office and give your name to my secretary, she'll have an envelope for you with the sum of money we discussed."  
  
"Thanks," he said, "bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
There was a soft click and Battousai hung up the phone, heading back to his apartment. He really wished the Post Office still ran, even after nearly four years without it was still a hassle to have to go to his employers to pick up his money. The Post Office had been one of the first things to go, he remembered. Ever since the demons had come, so many things had changed; the government was non-existent, murders happened everyday (No thanks to him.), there were gangs, and nearly no security. If you wanted protection you'd better be prepared to do it yourself.   
  
Battousai absently combed his wet long auburn hair, cursing at the snarls as he reflected on how things had gotten like this. From what he'd heard from demons and other humans, they had come from a world similar to Earth; there had been air, water, and even a few humans who for the most part had kept themselves hidden. There had been no leading up to it, he thought, it had just happened. One day the sky had turned blood red, the wind had been screaming and the air felt as though it'd been electrically charged. The feeling had kept growing until just when he'd thought it would snap, it went flat. Like, instead of a balloon popping, it was like all of the air had been released through some sort of hole. From that day on demons had become a part of their lives.  
  
Battousai smirked slightly, "Not only demons, but vampires and werewolves, as well." He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, he'd been out late last night on that assignment and had slept till 10:32 am. Usually, he was a light sleeper and woke early but every now and then he'd allow himself a respite. Walking into the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of green tea. He poured a glass and noticed that he was down to his last carton. Battousai turned to a calendar he had hanging on the wall and checked the next delivery time.  
  
"Okay, the next delivery is in... two days. Good."  
  
The apartment complex Battousai was staying at was the best available and they had connections with various, important people, enabling them to have food delivered to those tenants who paid extra. Battousai was one of them, he didn't have the time to go running around rundown grocery marts looking for stuff to eat.  
  
He took his glass of tea and went into the living room, settling himself on the couch. He looked at the phone he'd been talking on earlier and wondered what his next assignment would be, and who it would be from. While he could pick and choose his jobs, that would bring down his position of top assassin. Battousai had yet to refuse a job in her three years as an assassin, and he didn't plan on doing it any time soon.   
  
With a sigh, he jumped up and pulled on his sandals. If the phone call was that important they could leave a message, there was no way he was going to waste a day like this inside. As he was walking down the hall he heard a low manly whisper "Battousai.." he said. He looked around, and the voice was coming around a corner of the stairs down the hall. He slowly and casually walked down to see who is was. He saw a short overweight man, "The boss has a new assignment for you Battousai." "Oh?" He said as a smirk wiped over his face. Almost with a shrill of pleasure. "He needs you to take care of the suicidal man downstairs." The boss said he needs someone to help him with his death." Battousai looked around to see if anyone was around. He turned back to him, "How much?" he said glancing quickly at him, "800 yen." "Hmm…." pretending to ponder about this great offer. "Done." he said quickly. "Good" the short man replied. "When will you work?" he said slyly. "Tomorrow night." "When everyone is gone. The only people around will be the demons." smiling, "But they will devour the body quicker than I could dispose of it." "Okay then, I will tell the boss, he will surly be pleased." He turned to walk away." Oh, and tell him I'll be around to pick up my pay tonight." smiling slightly. "Sure" He walked quickly away and went up stairs, knowing that his deed was done. Battousai also quickly entered his room, looking around at his living room, deciding on what he could afford with the 800 yen. He sat down on his couch and pulled out from under it a car magazine, opening it to a page, looking at it, on the page was a jet-black Jaguar that he has always admired. He roughly tucked it back under the couch and started to walk to his room. Smirking, he entered his bedroom, and pulled out a large box, opening it quietly, and looking at it, was weapons of every kind…deciding on what he would use. He steadily took out a samurai's sword (Katana). One that was very old, but so sharp it could slice metal quicker than blink of an eye. He slowly put it into it's sheath and wrapped the sword around his waist and put on his long black trench coat so he could conceal the weapon. He stood up and laid on his bed, just looking up at the bare ceiling, then turning to the alarm clock now and then till it was time for his duty. Battousai waited to make sure no mortal would be awake at this hour, for fear of the roaming demons outside could easily capture them. He stood up and brushed himself off, and headed toward the door, he peered outside, no one was there, so he slowly and stealthy walked down the old wooden steps of the apartments, hearing only the creaks the steps made. Holding tightly on to his weapon underneath his coat, he neared the door where the man lived, prepared to take his life away. The door was oddly but amazingly open, ..no one ever kept there doors unlocked, especially at night time when the demons awake. But is was good news for him so he didn't need to waste time on just trying to pry the door open. Battousai consciously opened the door, without making a sound he slowly crept inside the weathered apartment. He looks around, no one was there, so he kept going until he reached the dwelling where the man was sleeping, the place he would meet death face to face. He saw someone rusting under the old covers, the man seem to be mumbling. He was having a nightmare, he knew how that felt, since he had them all the time, they were terrible, so he was feeling better about killing him, he thought more of it as taking away his misery. He drew closer to the bed side, and revealed his weapon. Battousai took the sword carefully out of it's sheath, and held it over the bed. He watched at the man moved under the cover to reveal where his target was. He seemed to stop for a minute, this was his chance, he drew it far about his head and swiftly struck the man's heart. He moved no more. As the blood poured out apon every where, he went into the man's kitchen and sought for a small dagger, when he finally found one she took and placed it in the man's cold and colorless hand. He thought since he was suicidal, everyone would think of the death by his own free will, and not as a murder. It seemed to be like the perfect crime. He took his coat and tried to wipe off as much of the blood as possible before the demons came, because there attracted to blood, they'd be coming any minute now. He placed the sword back into its sheath and concealed the weapon once again and took off. He quickly, without making noise, went back up the steps and into his own apartment room. Battousai took off his coat stained with the memory of the murder that happened only minutes ago and just stuck it in the cloth washer for the moment. He was extremely tired, so he unwrapped the sword tied to his side and put it back into the box where it came from. He hid the box under the bed and threw himself onto the blankets of his own bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Well that's the end of it! I hope ya liked it! Iam not sure weather Iam going to do another chapter or not, depends how many people like it lol. Don't forget to review! Ja ne!  
  
~A special thanks to my friend Nakai for doing the first part and starting it off! *claps*~ 


End file.
